Eternos lazos
by vampiritha
Summary: ETERNOS LAZOS ALEJANDRA MARIN Conoce a la tierna Alexa, una chica tímida, inteligente sencilla, y pura de corazón. Daniel, un chico enamorado de Alexa, tímido, sincero, detallista y masoquista. Citlaly, tímida, ruda, seria, confiable y divertida. Armando coqueto, extremadamente guapo y mentiroso. Gisela envidiosa pero, pura de corazón. Rosalinda callada, sincera, y confiable.
1. Chapter 1

Eternos lazos

Ocho mejores amigos…

Que van en tercero de secundaria: Alexa, Citlaly, Rosalinda, Gisela, Daniel, Inving, Armando, y Roller. Aunque a Alexa no le agradaba mucho Roller, convivía por los demás sobretodo por Inving, que era su mejor amigo.

21/04/13

Era hora del descanso…

-¿donde siempre?-pregunto Alexa sonriente.

-no, como que… ¿aburre no?-dijo Gisela muy fresona.

-Gisela…- decía Citlaly muy seria.

-bueno ya, que se nos acaba el descanso no dejemos que se nos arruine-dijo inving mirando y alzando una ceja en dirección hacia Gisela.

-tiene razón, son tonterías, vamos donde siempre creo que a todos nos agrada menos a ti Gisela…-comento Armando dándole mala cara a Gisela, esta alzo una ceja.

-Armando no exageres, ya. Vámonos solo quedan veinte minutos…-Daniel le puso una mano en el hombro.

-discúlpenla por favor, solo esta…-Rosalinda no termino su oración, ella era la mejora amiga de Gisela nadie se explica porque ya que nadie la soporta.

-¡perdón! ¡¿Ya nadie puede quejarse?! Dios…-exclamo Gisela.

A todos les gustaba estar en aquel sitio, bajo un árbol…donde hay sombra, viento, fresco… donde te puedes sentar en el césped a mirar o soñar con las nubes…cálido y tan puro. Gisela era la única irritante, permanecía en el círculo de amistad porque, desgraciadamente, todos conocían su vida, el porqué de un carácter tan fuerte y frio.

Todos desayunaron, haciendo bromas y todo. Todos tenían a su "preferido" si hacia se le podría llamar: Citlaly y Armando, Alexa y Daniel, Rosalinda y Gisela por ultimo Inving y Roller.

-¡uf! Solo falta un bimestre y pasamos a ¡prepa!-

-si…solo un mes…y ya no…-dijo Daniel bajando una mirada tan triste, para aclarar, a Daniel le gustaba Alexa pero como es tímido no se atreve a decírselo por temor de ser rechazado. Alexa se le acerco y le tomo una mano, a todos les gustaba observar a ese par de tortolos ya que ambos se gustaban entre si y ninguno se atrevía a decirlo por tímidos y además Alexa por tonta que nunca se ha percatado de los sentimientos de Daniel. Y es que ese grupito lleva años y medio de andar para los demás es divertido burlarlos ya que solo Daniel entendía sus burlas porque Alexa con lo distraída que es, no entiende nada.

-¿Qué pasa Dani?- le pregunto Alexa, siempre que lo veía así le apodaba "Dani".

- bueno, es que… ¿todos iremos a distintas preparatorias no?- contesto Daniel apretando la mano de Alexa, ella lo observaba cuidadosamente, no entendía.

-quiero decir, no volveré a verte…ni a ti ni nadie de los demás- se apresuro a decir al ver que los demás se empezaron a reir. Ella al oír eso como consolación le dedico una gran sonrisa angelical, Daniel al verla se sonrojo. Y los demás se rieron más fuerte. Inving pasó una mano por el hombro de Daniel y entre risas dijo:

-¡tranquilo Daniel! Aun tienes un mes y medio…-

Alexa no sabía cual era el motivo de tanta risa pero, Daniel era el único que no sonreía así que para hacerlo reir, soltó su mano y coloco las dos en su cintura para hacerle reir, pero en mes de eso el inclino la cabeza y se sonrojo aun mas, era tan difícil ocultar lo que sentía…

Era obvio que a él le gustaba Alexa, por que le dejaba hacer lo que quiera con él con tal de que ella estuviera feliz, todos sabían eso menos Alexa era la última en enterarse de cosas muy importantes de su propia vida.

-¡ya Alexa! Que dirá tu futura sue… ¿pero qué digo?...eh…eh…bueno solo deja que sobreviva que ¿dirá su madre si llega y lo ve sin mejillas?-la risa de inving se elevo aun mas.

-¿eh?...- Alexa seguía sin entender, lo habitual de ella.

-nada, nada Alexa-le respondió Rosalinda.

Roller era el único que no se reía, porque el igual compartía el mismo sentimiento que Daniel y aunque el no lo admita a Alexa le gustaba Daniel y eso le causaba mucha molestia y más aun verlos juntos. Sabia claramente que Daniel le ganaría la partida y eso la daba rabia. Ya algo molesto de que todos los fastidiaran dijo:

-Alexa deja en paz a Daniel es un tonto- Roller se acerco y abrazo a Alexa por los hombros enseguida ella quito sus manos, apartándolo.

-basta Roller sabes que no me gusta-

-pero si lo hiciera Daniel, no dices nada ¿no?—

-¿eh? ¡¿Qué insinúas?! ¡Dime!-

-¡ya! ¡Estoy harta! Primero risa luego pelea ¿Qué sigue? ¿Matanza?-dijo sínica Gisela.

"¡claro!" buena idea yo quiero a Daniel ¿y tu? Pensó Roller.

-bueno…voy por un café, vamos, Citlaly yo invito-Armando se levanto y extendió su mano hacia Citlaly ella se sonrojo al ver que todos la miraban con una ceja levantada pero cedió y puso su mano en la de él.

-si- sonrió Citlaly y ambos se retiraron.

-bueno, yo me voy con Gisela – dijo Rosalinda y se levanto mirando fijamente a Gisela.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No eres mi madre! Yo no voy-

-gis… va en serio… no me pondré a discutir contigo-

-¡dios! ¡Ya voy!-Gisela se levanto con mala cara y se fue con Rosalinda.

-bueno cuate, Roller vámonos formamos un mal cuatrillo…-

-pero… ¿Por qué?...- pregunto Roller.

-¡vámonos! Alexa, cuídate. Daniel… ¡sobrevive!-

Todos ya se habían marchado dejándolos solos parecía algo intencional, aunque no era así todos tenían asuntos que hacer.


	2. Cap 2 ¿Un beso, tristeza y discusiones?

-¿esta bueno?- pregunto Armando viendo a citlaly probar su café.

-si…gracias-respondió tiernamente Citlaly.

Armando estaba un poco más alto, así que para recompensarlo se acerco a él, se puso de puntillas y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-¿cuento tiempo crees que les lleve?-preguntó Citlaly.

-a… ¿Alexa y Daniel? Depende… si alguno se declarara…- le respondió Armando.

- se nota que se gustan entre sí, ¿no sería más fácil si se declararan y son felices? Sería muy chistoso mi mejor amiga seria novia de tu mejor amigo y tu mejor amigo novio de mi mejor amiga como me gustaría que alguien me mirara como el la mira a ella yo soy fea y a nadie le gusto –Citlaly al decir esto hizo una mueca.

-te equivocas eres hermosa, y en cuanto a lo de gustar…-Armando no continuo así que cambio el tema.-bueno te decía Daniel es muy tímido y Alexa igual esa pareja es un lio-

-pero el sentimiento que ambos poseen… es muy fuerte y mucho, me pregunto cuánto durara-

-Sí pero Daniel es igual de desconfiado que Alexa… si ella lo lastimara… seria su fin, ellos dos son tan iguales…-

-mmm…-

Citlaly se acerco y se acuno en su pecho, Jorge Luis quedo en shock ya que Mariel era demasiado seria, dura y fría para hacer eso y aparte, a pesar de que el a echo todo para ser el único hombre que cautive su corazón…lo que él no sabía era que ya lo había hecho. El le correspondió el abrazo.

-gracias por decirme que soy hermosa…mentiroso-

-no tengo porque mentirte-

Ellos dos se quedaron un buen rato así.

-como me da coraje… ¡¿Por qué rayos querías que nos quitáramos inving?! Qué tal si ahorita mismo la tiene en sus brazos y le esta besando-

-cálmate Roller, ¿tanto te gusta?-

-¡si! ¿Lo sudas?-

-pero tú sabes claramente que le gusta Daniel…-

-no me lo recuerdes. ¿De qué maldito lado estas?-

-de el de nadie, no puedes forzar a Alexa a quererte el amor no funciona así-

-¿qué rayos le vio a Daniel? Es tan ridículo…tan tonto sonrojándose…-

-pues aunque no lo creas ese TONTO le gusta, y no solo eso lo ama-

-como odio a Daniel…lo odio…-

-hay Roller contigo no se puede hablar Alexa es sencilla, no busca al más popular ni al más fuerte, ella busca un corazón puro y lleno de amor para dar-

-¿inving? ¡Lárgate!-

-¿Y por qué nos quitamos Rosalinda?-

-tu carácter… llegara a que todos les caigas mal-

- ¿y a mi qué? ¡No me mantienen!-

- No, por eso mismo no tienen ningún deber de soportarte-

-¡pero son mis amigos! A la única que no soporto es a Alexa, ella me quita a Roller-

-¡eso! ¡Eso somos! Pareces niña pequeña teniendo que ir detrás de ti todo el tiempo por dios Gisela tienes ¡15!-

-pero…no hecho nada malo-

-tu carácter prepotente…-

-hay… vete al demonio con eso-

Rosalinda soltó las lágrimas y se fue. Hubo una vez en la Gisela era de las más animadas y divertidas no como ahora: fría y dura. Eso lloraba Rosalinda perdió a su mejor amiga.

-para ser sincera, a mi igual me causa tristeza el hecho de tener que dejarlos- le decía Alexa a Daniel.

-¿tan lejos es tu prepa verdad?-

-un poco, pero lo malo es que son cupos limitados-

-hay Alexa… te extrañare-

-no me hagas llorar Daniel… faltan dos meses –

-puedo… ¿abrazarte?-

-claro, además tengo un poco de frio y no traje suéter…-

Daniel la abrazo y suspiro su aroma ella sonrió al tenerlo así. ¿Esto se hace a los catorce? Pensó Alexa.

Armando no lo pudo evitar alzo el rostro de Citlaly y con una mano le alzo de la cintura haciendo que quedara de su estatura entonces él la beso. Citlaly tenía tantas ganas de de corresponder aquel beso…su primer beso. Pero en mes de eso ella lo separo y le dio una dura y muy sonada bofetada.

-¡¿cómo te atreves?!-

- ¡perdóname Citlaly! Es que yo no pude evitarlo… ¡discúlpame!-

-no me hables por el resto del día-

Armando la vio marcharse, quiso detenerla, decirle el por qué la beso, pero no lo hizo ella tenía razón había abusado de su confianza.

-eres muy cálido Daniel…- decía Alexa un poco sonrojada y sonriendo a la vez.

Era un abrazo eterno, como si fuese la primera vez claro que ya lo habían hecho anteriormente en fiesta o en cumpleaños.

-gracias por calentarme- Alexa se separo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-puedo calentarte todo lo que tú quieras-

Alexa acepto su oferta, se acomodo en su pecho para permanecer así todo el descanso.

Las clases del día cesaron todos caminaban juntos en dirección ala puerta de la escuela, Citlaly estaba en un extremo y Armando en el otro. Gisela en medio, moviendo sus caderas y Rosalinda detrás de ella. A lado de Gisela se encontraba Alexa y Daniel a su izquierda inving y Roller.

-¿Y a ustedes dos que les pasa?- les preguntaba Alexa a Citlaly y Armando.

-nada solo no le hablare…-respondió Citlaly bajando la mirada.

-ya perdóname Citlaly- dijo triste Armando.

-¿pues qué le hiciste?-pregunto ansioso Inving.

-oigan se me olvido decirles dentro de un mes y medio cumplo quince muchachos…-les sonrió a los chicos.

Ellos habían prometido que cuando sus cuatro amigas cumplan los quince, serian sus chambelanes oficiales fueron los de Rosalinda y Gisela solo faltaba Citlaly y Alexa.

PROXIMAMENTE: "XV años y gracuación"


	3. Cap 3 XV años y la graduación

21/06/13

El mes y medio paso el cumpleaños de Alexa había sido un éxito, sus padres: Teresa y Luis gastaron mucho dinero pero la felicidad de su hija valió la pena.

Alexa lucio un hermoso vestido azul marino con rosa y amarillo. Se veía hermosa Daniel de jaqué no paro de verla en toda la noche al igual que Roller, Teresa se dio cuenta de ello pero no dijo nada. Todos los amigos de Alexa fueron. Roller, Armando e inving fueron sus chambelanes Daniel bailo casi toda lo noche el vals con Alexa toda la familia de Alexa los observo y dieron por hecho que él era su novio. En la pista los acompaño Citlaly y Armando que ya lo había perdonado así que siguieron como si nada. Roller se lleno tanto de celos que para no quedarse atrás saco a bailar a Gisela ella estaba tan sonriente como si hubiera ganado la partida o algo así. Inving vio sola a Rosalinda y la saco a bailar.

10/07/13

-¡yuju!- gritaba de felicidad Alexa.

- si yuju…que suertudas-dijo Gisela.

-no puedo creer que nos haigan elegido… ¡seremos las organizadoras del baile de fin de curso!-gritaba llena de emoción Citlaly.

-estoy seguro de que ustedes lo harán bien-comento Daniel.

-si ustedes tienen buen gusto- agrego Rosalinda.

-Si, ellas lo hacen todo saldrá muy bien ¿verdad Gisela?-pregunto Roller.

-ya no es para tanto, ¿quién dirá las palabras de despedida?-pregunto Armando.

-yo, por supuesto- respondió Alexa.

-como siempre Alexa ¡valiente ante el micrófono! ¿No? ¡Que sea un discurso largo!-bromeo inving.

-que chistoso inving-contesto Alexa.

-bueno tenemos cosas por hacer bye chicos-dijo Citlaly.

Cinco días después…

15/07/13

Citlaly fue a la casa de Alexa para vestirse juntas, todo había quedado muy bien. Citlaly se puso un vestido un poco más bajo de la rodilla color gris, Alexa uso un vestido tipo globo con un moño en la cintura color morado sus peinados… ¡ni que decir! Parecía princesas y mas que cada una llevaba una tiara, collar, pulseras de oro y tacones.

Gisela eligió un vestido largo y llamativo, no dejaba que desear. Rosalinda que es más sencilla fue con el cabello suelto con una diadema con adornos de flores y solo eso nada extravagante.

Desde lejos cuando llegaron vieron a cuatro guapos hombres uno con una camisa de manga larga azul obscuro semi abierta un pantalón blanco y zapatos blancos en su cuello un collar negro y sexi, era Daniel.

El otro de una playera amarilla pegada, unos jeans negros y zapato blanco obvio ropa tan sexi solo podría ser Armando.

Inving fue con una camisa manga larga blanca, pantalón negro y zapatos negros. Y por ultimo Roller fue con una chaqueta y era igual que Gisela no dejaba para desear. Todos estaban guapísimos cada uno para su pareja.

Ellos las vieron venir Daniel y Armando por poco y babeaban de verlas tan guapas.

Ya todo reunidos, todos ellos. Llamaron a reunir a sus demás compañeros y Alexa se subió al escenario para decir su discurso.

-bueno…compañeros…compañeras…hemos compartido muchos cosas juntos como grupo, amigos…- y Alexa continuo hasta que su discurso termino tardo media hora aunque ella al principio pensó que aburriría a todos les conmovió incluso algunos lloraron. Todos la felicitaron por el gran discurso incluso Gisela, Alexa no se dio cuenta en qué momento Citlaly se quito de su lado Daniel aprovecho eso para acercarse a Alexa.

-Alexa ya que no nos volveremos a ver… quisiera…-Daniel se cayó porque en ese momento la voz por el micrófono de Citlaly se escucho diciendo:

-¡como están todos! Justo ahora pondré treinta karaokes de pop, metálicas etc.… etc.… quien quiera que venga a ¡rockear!-dijo muy animada Citlaly.

-loquita- dijo entre risas Alexa.

-bueno como te decía…-otra vez callaron a Daniel pero esta vez por todos los compañeros de su salón Daniel no quiso enojarse pero, parecía que el destino no permitiría que él le digiera lo que quería decirle.

-¡Alexa!- repitieron varias veces.

-¡sube animar la fiesta!-

-cántanos algo ¡¿si?!-

Alexa ante tantas peticiones se rindió y subió al escenario a cantar la primera canción era de Niki clan

-dices que siempre amigos, deberíamos ser algo mas y sé que piensas lo mismo pero tú sabes disimular…-

Daniel sintió como si se lo cantara a él cuando al fin Alexa termino de cantar… la música de vals empezó era un poco ridículo bailar esa tonta canción en la secundaria pero, para Alexa no le importaba cuando la canción inicio Alexa se quedo pensativa entonces Daniel supo que era lo que ella pensaba entonces se acerco y le extendió una mano.

-¿vienes Alexa?-le pregunto Daniel sonriendo ella le correspondió la sonrisa y tomo su mano ambos se dirigían a la pista de baile.

-¡no nos quedemos atrás Citlaly vamos!-dijo Jorge Luis abrazando a Citlaly sin siquiera preguntarle lo único que ella logro decir fue:

-es una canción demasiado lenta…además solo Alexa que es conservada y le gusta…-

Roller al ver bailar a Daniel y Alexa tan juntos como novios vio sola a Gisela así que la invito y ella acepto lo mismo paso con Inving y Rosalinda.

Todos bailaron con sus respectivas parejas, pasaron una noche maravillosa, la última canción fue la más romántica esa la bailaron demasiado pegaditos con sus parejas todo eso fue mágico e inolvidable en aquellos corazones había un lazo, que a pesar de que esa fuese la última noche que convivían juntos aquellos lazos eternos nunca se romperían estarían allí con bellos recuerdos imposibles de olvidar. Ya era hora de despedirse, triste, pero cierto.

-ya es hora chicos…-dijo triste Roller.

-bueno pues vámonos…-dijo Citlaly.

-espera Citlaly, esperen todos-interrumpió Daniel.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Alexa.

-nada malo, pero… nadie hable Alexa…-le contesto Daniel extendiéndole la mano en dirección a Alexa ella desconcertada dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?-

-tenme confianza Alexa, para lo que te voy a decir necesitare que estemos solos-Alexa al oír esto le tomo la mano ya se estaban yendo cuando…

¿que sucederá? averigulo en el sig. cap!


	4. Cap 4 Confesión

ya se estaban yendo cuando...

Inving les grito:

-¡Oigan!-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron a coro los dos.

-son dos…-

-¿dos qué?- pregunto Daniel.

-me refiero, a que ustedes son dos… que no salgan tres por favor-dijo Inving. Daniel se le quedo viéndolo para no ver a Alexa, obvio ella no había entendido pero el si por el motivo que se sonrojo e Inving comenzó a reírse.

-me conformo con esa cara para saber que le dirás-le dijo Inving a Daniel el solo le sonrió y siguió su camino con Alexa. Cuando los dos ya se habían alejado lo suficiente…

-al fin…-suspiro Armando.

-¿al fin que?-pregunto Citlaly.

-ayer Daniel me estuvo haciendo miles de preguntas sobre declaraciones de amor, y ya harto le pregunte por que quería saberlo… me respondió que hoy se le declararía a Alexa en el árbol donde solemos desayunar-

-qué lindo… sí que le costara trabajo…-

-¿escuche bien? ¿Daniel se le declarara a Alexa?-pregunto casi en shock Rosalinda.

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Gisela.

-¿el es tímido no? Que tonto…-decía con gran rabia Roller.

-¿por que tanta prisa Daniel?-dijo agitada Alexa, el la había jalado demasiado fuerte, que le dolía pero no se quejo.

Todo estaba obscuro la única lámpara que había era la luna llena el se puso delante de ella sin verla la cara y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-perdóname por lo de tu brazo…no creas que no me di cuenta, eres tan delicada y débil que con un simple apretón te quedan marcas…perdón-

-no hay problema… ¿Qué querías decirme?-

-el césped es limpio… recuéstate-

Alexa se sonrojo ante semejante idea, pero sabía que con Daniel estaba segura así que lo hizo Daniel también lo hizo se recostó a su lado ambos tenían concentrada su mirada en una sola cosa: la luna llena. Daniel lentamente acerco su mano a la de ella acto seguido ella le correspondió, ellos entrelazaron sus manos. Hubo un silencio incomodo pues solo eran amigos y ¿se tomaban de las manos? Alexa un poco nerviosa por tanto silencio quiso romperlo.

-dan…-fue interrumpida por Daniel.

- te quiero…-le dijo Daniel. Ella se sonrojo pero como estaba obscuro él no lo noto.

-yo también… lo sabes…-

-pero…-

-¿que?...-

-mi querer por ti… se convirtió en otra cosa-

-no entiendo…-

Daniel jalo su mano haciendo que quedaran viéndose a la cara.

-tu mano cabe muy bien en la mía…-le comento Daniel.

-si, es como si…-Alexa no se atrevió a terminar la oración.

-¿Qué?-

-nada-

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-si…-

-¿puedo…besarte?- Daniel tuvo un brillo en los ojos, eso conmovió a Alexa y le sonrió.

-claro que si-

Ella como siempre tan tonta pensó que el beso seria en la mejilla pero cuando vio que él se acercaba a sus labios, ella cerró los ojos sin dudarlo.

Al fin uno de los sueños de Daniel se cumplía: besarla.

Unos segundos después, el beso se volvió apasionado obvio era su primer beso…su beso duro hasta que el aire hacía falta.

-es… ¿tu primer beso verdad?-

-eh…eh…si… ¿lo notaste?-

-un poco, temblabas…supuse que era tu primer beso-

-supusiste bien… ¿Por qué… el beso?—

-sentémonos-

Él para agarrar valor la jalo muy fuerte atrayéndola hacia su pecho y se lo dijo:

-¡TE AMO!-

Alexa se quedo muda, sorprendida. Creía que ella era la única que sentía algo más que amistad. Entre su pecho ella lo abrazo mas fuerte lo que le había dicho era algo que ella deseaba tanto escuchar y más de esa bella boca que beso. Ella se separo y le tomo la cara con sus dos manos le sonrió y le dijo:

-yo también-

-¿de verdad?-

-sí, siempre te he amado pero pensé que tu nunca te enamorarías de mi como yo lo hice de ti, pensé que nunca me amarías…-

-¿Quién no te amaría Alexa?-

-no lo se… supongo que solo tu-

El la vio fijamente a los ojos y ella se rio.

-¿tengo que hacer la pregunta o lo doy por hecho?-

-siempre he querido oír esa pregunta y más si viene de ti-

-muy bien… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-¡diablos! Eso no se pregunta… ¡claro que sí!-

Alexa lo volvió a abrazar pero esta vez sí limitación, le podría demostrar cuanto lo quería.

-¡Cuánto más tardaran!-grito Roller enojado.

-por algo se tardaran Roller, déjalos- dijo Citlaly.

A lo lejos se veían a dos personas tomadas de la mano, si, eran ellos.

-no, no nos digas, ya lo adivinamos- dijo Inving guiñándole el ojo a Daniel.

-¿ya es oficial?- pregunto Gisela con mucha felicidad en su rostro. Sabía que significaba eso: Roller sería solo suyo.

-SIP-respondió muy feliz Alexa.

-tardaste mucho Daniel-le dijo Rosalinda.

-tu… ¿ya sabias?-pregunto Alexa.

-no solo yo- le respondió Rosalinda. Alexa los miro a todos y todos se rieron.

-¿eh?-exclamo Alexa.

-eres la única distraída aquí-le comento Armando.

Todos se despidieron muy tristes, Alexa lloro por sus amigos al igual que Rosalinda las mas sentimentales del circulo de amistad. Durante las vacaciones Daniel no dejo en el olvido a Alexa, en la iba a ver a su casa, todos los días de echo. En un día de esos…


	5. Cap 5 La promesa

En un día de esos…

-te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Daniel.

-¿Qué?-

-es una sorpresa, si te lo digo no sería sorpresa-

-no me tortures, dime-

-no-

-por favor-

Se encontraban sentados en el porche de la casa de Alexa. Ella se subió en las rodillas de Daniel. Le dio bastante risa porque en ese momento recordó cuando él le dijo a sus padres que tenia novio, Luis dio el grito al cielo y le había dicho que terminara con el pero afortunadamente Daniel había ido a su casa ese día y sudando la gota gorda se presento a Luis, a teresa la agrado y ella convenció a Luis y así fue como tuvieron permiso de salir juntos.

-dime o no te vuelvo a besar-lo amenazo. Daniel alzo una ceja, suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-tú te lo pierdes-le sonrió Daniel.

-malo-

-así soy yo-

Alexa se inclino y le dio un beso muy apasionado…que a Daniel no le importo que su cabello le pegara la cara.

-¿no que no?- le sonrió Daniel. De inmediato ella se sonrojo.

-es que… no puedo resistirme-

- una vez que aprendiste…no hay quien te pare-

-así es-

Se inclino de nuevo y le dio un beso seco.

-Ya que si nos ven, no me dejaran venir a verte-

-cierto… ¡pero no l puedo evitar!-

Volvió a inclinarse y lo beso varias veces. Al día siguiente el no la pudo ir a visitar porque tenía una reunión familiar. Alexa estaba muy aburrida cuando de repente tocaron la puerta.

-¿Daniel?...-dijo Alexa y corrió había la puerta.

Cuando ella la abrió alguien se abalanzo sobre ella gritando su nombre.

-¡Alexa! ¡Te he extrañado!-

-¿Citlaly?-

-¡tengo muchas cosas que decirte!-

-está bien…solo que…pesas-

-¡ah! ¡Perdón!-

Citlaly se le quito de encima y se sentó en el mueble y con una sonrisa dijo:

-¡soy novia de Armando!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡si! Aunque no lo creas-

-me alegro te hacía falta un novio-

-gracias, y ¿cómo van las cosas con Daniel?-

-excelente me viene a ver todos los días-

-¿y hoy?...-

-tuvo una reunión familiar-

-comprendo… ¿ya?-

-si, ya me dieron permiso-

-¡¿y cómo reaccionó tu padre?! ¡Me muero por saber!-

-dio el grito al cielo-

-jejeje siempre es muy gracioso tu papa-

-si… ¡no tanto!-

-¿por?-

-pues hablo muy serio conmigo, me dijo que no…-

- no me digas, ya tuve la misma plática-

-nuestros padres dan temor-

-Armando fue el que me…-

-¿eh?-

-si, él y Daniel no se han dejado de ver, con lo tan amigos que son…el me dijo que no te vendría a ver hoy… ¡aleluya! Pensé que nunca lo haría-

-si…me dijo que me tiene una sorpresa, trate de convencerlo para que me digiera amenazándole con no volverlo a besar…-

-no creo que cumplas eso-

-ni yo. Tu ya… ¿lo besaste?-

-sí pero el primero me beso-

-¿Cuándo?-

-el día que me moleste con el-

-¿era por eso?-

-si

Las dos amigas rieron y siguieron platicando de sus novios eran felices…cuando llego la hora de despedirse…

-te prometo que…-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Alexa.

-reuniré a todos-

-¿a todos?-Alexa no entendía.

-si, a Inving, Roller, Rosalinda, Gisela…-

-Gisela me odia no querrá verme-

-veras que si-

Se despidieron. Pero antes Citlaly le bromeo diciéndole que en un siglo la vendría a ver, o más bien cuando Daniel lo permitiera.


	6. Cap 6 Rencuentro, un amor nuevo nace

10/06/14

Paso mucho tiempo para que Citlaly cumpliera su promesa sin embargo, la cumplió.

-¡cuánto tiempo Alexa!-dijo Roller abrazando a Alexa.

Daniel por primera vez experimento que son los celos, le dieron ganas de romperle la cara y mas porque sabía que Roller y el compartían el mismo sentimiento. Inving se percato de ello…

-ya Roller, recuerda que Alexa es novia de Daniel no tuya- le susurro al oído y con una mueca, la soltó.

Gisela y Rosalinda llegaron un poco tarde, pero llegaron.

La sorpresa que Daniel le había tenido a Alexa era que el con mucho esfuerzo había logrado entrar a la preparatoria de ella, no estarían separados y para su buena suerte les toco en el mismo salón. El nunca la dejaba sola.

-¿y qué haremos?-pregunto Gisela muy animada.

-espera un momento… ¿Citlaly…eres novia de Armando?-pregunto sonriente Rosalinda.

-si, al fin se dejo-contesto Armando abrazando a Citlaly por la cintura.

-mejor dicho al fin te animaste-comento Daniel al ver que su querida cuñada se sonrojo.

- ya vamos… al ¿zoológico?- opino Alexa

- ¿zoológico? … parece buena idea - dijo Citlaly.

-si…vamos- dijeron los demás.

El zoológico al que fueron era muy hermoso; aire puro… todo fresco excelente para los novios; pero ese ambiente hiso que Alexa y Daniel recordaran el confesa miento de ambos.

- ¿te acuerdas de?...- Pregunto Alexa y miro a ver a Daniel este se sonrojo ante recordar su declaración.

-como olvidarlo-

-¡oh! Daniel…-

Ella lo abrazo, se puso de puntillitas y lo beso. Él le respondió de la misma manera, Roller los observaba muy celoso. Daniel entre abrió los ojos y vio como Roller los comía con la vista entonces para demostrarle que Alexa era su novia, y solo de el, la abrazo por la cintura y la apretó. Como siempre Alexa lo sintió y le dolió ella solo frunció el ceño.

-eres tan delicada…-le dijo Daniel al verla hacer una mueca de dolor. Ella en respuesta le sonrió.

-tendré que darte una lista de todos mis cuidados-

-no tienes porque hacerlo, me la se de memoria-

-no creo…-

-tu flor favorita es las rosas rojas y las blancas ya que las demás te causan alergia…tienes que tomar una pastilla diario alterno ¼ a ½… padeces de piel sensible…y no cualquier perfume puedes usar, tiene que ser extracto de…-Alexa lo cayo, puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

-ya entendí-

-te cuidare Alexa, eso nunca lo dudes-

Siguieron viendo el zoológico era realmente muy grande.

Citlaly se paro en la reja de los elefantes de repente unos brazos le rodearon la cintura.

-¿Qué haces preciosa?-

-observando-

-pierdes tu tiempo-

-¿Por qué?-

-los elefantes no te aman-

-que malo-

-piensa en mí, es tu único trabajo-

-ya lo hago-

-dame un beso hermosa-

-Armando… ya te dije que…-

-no te avergüences nadie nos vera ni lo notara… Alexa y Daniel no tienen pena y se comen a besos hay que seguir el ejemplo.

-entonces…juguemos un juego-

-¡uy! Me encanta jugar contigo-

-cierra tus ojos y trata de buscar mis labios-

-encantado-

Cerro los ojos y Armando la buscaba pero no la encontraba, ya harto de no encontrarla abrió los ojos y dijo:

-per…-miro a ver y no la encontró ella estaba al otro extremo así que corrió hacia ella y le tomo el brazo apretándoselo.

-te pasas Citlaly…eso…no se hace-

-pero te veías muy gracioso-

-molestas cuando eres así-

-disculpa-

-no te lo mereces-

-y si… te beso enfrente de todos ¿si?-

Armando pensó mucho "¿bajar la dignidad por un beso de ella?" valía la pena.

-de una vez-

Citlaly se sujeto de sus hombros y lo beso todos pusieron cara de "wow".

-bueno ya, demasiados besos-dijo Gisela.

-solo faltan alguien…-dijo Alexa mirando a Gisela y Roller. El entendió así que…

-ni loco-contesto Roller y Gisela puso mala cara. El recorrido continuo todos como en los viejos tiempos riéndose, haciendo bromas, burlándose de Daniel… era como volver a estar en la secundaria y aunque nadie lo quería admitir extrañaban la secundaria Inving hizo plática con Rosalinda.

-siempre te dejan sola…-

-así son pero no me molesta-

Ella iba a tomar su manzana pero se le cayó e Inving junto con ella se inclino para tomar la manzana pero en vez de eso, se tomaron de las manos. Rosalinda se sonrojo ante ese hecho.

-lo… lo siento. Eh… eh…-Inving ya no sabía que decir.

-no hay problemas… ¿problemas?...eh…eh…-

A lo lejos Alexa y Daniel los vieron.

-Inving y Rosalinda harian un bonita pareja.-comento Alexa.

-si…pero Inving nunca a mostrado sentir algo por Rosalinda y mucho menos ella-

-quien sabe… a veces… el amor esta en frente de ti y tu ni en cuenta…-

Ellos se miraron, ya que eso mismo les había pasado.

-entonces… ¿no te molesta?-pregunto Inving.

-no, porque son felices con sus parejas-

-¿tardo mucho Citlaly en encontrarte?-

-si, mi prepa está muy lejos-

-la mía igual, estudio con Roller-

-creí que nunca los volvería a ver… después de todo… nadie tiene por que extrañarme a mi-

-te equivocas… yo… te extrañare-

-gracias…-

Rosalinda sentía algo raro en su interior, era normal siempre estar con Inving ya que todos tenían su pareja y a ellos siempre los dejaban solos pero…esta vez era diferente, era otro sentimiento pero… ¿Cuál? "oh no…" pensó Rosalinda. Amor no puede ser.

El pensamiento de Inving no era tan diferente, que era eso que sentía… tenía ganas de verla, de decirle cumplidos y muchas otra cosas más… ¿enamorado?¿de Rosalinda? No, no, no. No puede ser.

-¿te gustaría salir conmigo algún día?-

-el cine me gusta…-

-el cine será-

-pero vivo lejos de ti-

-no me importa Rosalinda…yo voy por ti-

Rosalinda le sonrió, y sin pensarlo…simplemente le nació hacerlo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El recorrido continuo y finalizo. Para terminar con su reunión tomaron un helado.

-bueno chicos, gracias por venir-dijo feliz Alexa.

-agradéceselo a Citlaly-dijo Inving.

-tardo un año completo en juntarnos-comento Rosalinda.

-pero valió la pena-dijo Citlaly.

Estaban sentados en una banca cuatro sentados y cuatro en el suelo, ya se habían quitado del zoológico el parque en el que estaban era muy bonito parecido al de su antigua escuela pero en vez de que este parque este enfrente de un salón, este parque estaba enfrente de una avenida muy transitada.

-¡miren! ¡¿es un conejo?!-grito Alexa.

-no…es un chihuahua-le burlo Gisela.

-voy a ir a recogerlo-

-espera Alexa…-le dijo Daniel pero demasiado tarde ella ya estaba del otro lado, el vio que agarro al conejo lo acaricio e iba a cruzar. Desde lejos el vio que un auto venia a toda velocidad...


	7. Cap 7 Accidente

-espera Alexa…-le dijo Daniel pero demasiado tarde ella ya estaba del otro lado, el vio que agarro al conejo lo acaricio e iba a cruzar. Desde lejos el vio que un auto venia a toda velocidad y también que ella no miro por los lados.

-¡Alexa!- grito Daniel todos corrieron a advertirle a Alexa pero el coche fue mas rápido y uno de todos ellos también. Alexa vio que sus amigos corrían desesperadamente hacia ella entonces miro por lados el auto solo estaba a unos tres metros de ella, se quedo en shock pero alguien la empujo y ella cayó en la escarpa un gran ruido se escucho pero ella aun no reaccionaba abrió los ojos y se encontró con Daniel, la estaba ayudando a levantarse.

-¡Alexa! ¿estás bien?-

-¿Qué?...- no continuo al escuchar el llanto, los gritos y gemidos de Gisela.

-¡Roller!- gritaba Gisela.

-¿Roller?...-Alexa se acordó y se levanto de inmediato y se acerco a donde sus amigos hacían un circulo, se veía mucha sangre…ella se acerco y lo vio. El que estaba allí en su lugar, era Roller. Le brotaron las lagrimas. Gisela vio que ella se acerco, se levanto y le dio una bofetada.

-¡maldita! ¡esto es tu culpa! ¡te odio!-

Daniel se puso delante de Alexa al ver que Gisela la pegaría otra vez.

-¡ya Gisela! Esto no es culpa de Alexa y no te permitiré tocarla- dijo Daniel apretando la muñeca de Gisela.

En el hospital todos esperaban noticias de Roller pero ningún doctor salía Alexa era la más preocupada hasta que al fin un doctor salió.

-¿Qué paso doctor?¿se encuentra bien verdad?-logro decir Alexa entre lagrimas. El doctor la miro con ojos de compasión eso era mala señal.

-perdóneme señorita, y si es su novia… Pero el…impacto fue muy duro, no pudimos hacer nada…no creemos que sobreviva la noche…pidió… hablar con Alexa… ¿es usted señorita?-

-si doctor-

-acompáñeme señorita-

Alexa acompaño al doctor si pensarlo dos veces sin voltear a ver a Daniel.

Cuando el doctor se detuvo Alexa supo que ya habían llegado. El doctor abrió la puerta.

-entre señorita-

-gracias-

El doctor cerró la puerta, Alexa se acerco a la camilla de Roller y lo vio. Débil, pálido y muy moreteado.

-a… ¿Alexa?-dio lo que pudo para pronunciar su nombre.

Roller elevo una mano y ella se la agarro y comenzó a llorar con su otra mano Roller acaricio su mejilla.

-no llores Alexa-

-lo sien…-el puso un dedo en sus labios.

-no importa…era mi destino-

-no digas eso-

-pero es así-

-debí ser yo…-

-no, nunca lo hubiese permitido y mucho menos Daniel…¿te gustaría que el estuviera aquí?-

-pues…-

-claro que no, lo amas-

-ni tu ni el…debí ser yo-

-el te necesita Alexa, son el uno para el otro… no importa cuanto haga nunca los separare si uno de los dos muriera seria su fin…-

-tu no morirás…-

-no soy idiota Alexa. Por ti si, pero… mi propio cuerpo me anuncia mi muerte-

-hare lo que sea por salvarte-

-¿lucharas contra la muerte?-

-si es necesario…-

-no, no le fallaras a Daniel-

-¿Por qué?¿por q te interesa tanto Daniel? -

-porque tu también lo amas y quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo-

-¿Qué?-

-si… Alexa lo que tu te imaginas… te amo…-

-Roller…yo no…-

-perdóname pero…hoy…quiero… que hoy actúes como si fuera tu novio…solo por hoy-

-pe…pero…-

-no respondas-

-Roller…-

-no quiero morir sin haberte besado antes… por favor Alexa… te lo suplico-

-no… te repondrás-

-nadie lo sabrá… solo tu y yo-

Alexa al verlo en ese estado de debilidad no lo dudo, se inclino y lo beso. Roller utilizo sus ultimas fuerzas para darle un beso completo, Alexa sintió ese sentimiento que Roller le quería transmitir le dolió saber que no se lo podía corresponder la mano de Roller resbalo por la mano de Alexa; la muerte lo alcanzo.

-¡Roller!-el llanto que Alexa hizo fue el de una esposa viendo morir a su esposo ella sintió que las fuerzas se le iban iba a caerse, pero alguien la sostuvo; Daniel.

-Alexa…tranquila…-

-Daniel…nos…¿nos viste?-

-si…-

-perdóname-

-era su último deseo-

Al día siguiente el velorio fue lo peor, lo mas triste. Alexa no se despego de su tumba, tubo que soportar los insultos de Gisela y de la familia de Roller. Daniel estuvo allí con ella abrazándola, consolándola. uno de los lazos que unía a Roller con los demás se había roto, solo la muerte los separaba.

Después del velorio Daniel llevo a Alexa a su casa. Ambos se encontraban en el mueble, ella no paraba de llorar Daniel ya no sabia que hacer para ver aquella sonrisa de la que se había enamorado.

-Alexa…cariño…ya-

-no lo puedo evitar…si me hubiese fijado…-

-olvídalo…-

-Daniel…-

-ven aquí…-

Daniel la alzo y la subió a sus piernas ella se sintió como niña chiquita haciendo sus berrinches, ella lo abrazo.

-solo porque tu estas aquí…-

Cesaron las lagrimas de Alexa. El tiempo paso fue muy duro para Alexa, superar la muerte de Roller , los insultos de Gisela…Armando y Citlaly animaron a Alexa. Y Daniel mas que siempre le llevaba rosas para animarla.

Inving y Rosalinda tuvieron esa cita y por primera vez Inving experimento los celos y el amor. ese mismo día la beso. Gisela se mudo ya no vivía cerca de Alexa la odiaba la culpaba por la muerte de Roller.

Cinco años después...

¿que sucederá?...


	8. Cap 8 Playa convencedora

Hola!... octavo capitulo...! genial, espero que a los lectores les guste... tengo otra novela llamad "amor nacido del fuego" estoy de vacaciones, como explique en mi otra novela, y ahora tendre mas tiempo de publicar novelas...me gustaria, si no es mucho pedir... algunas quejas o comentarios agradables! n.n soy su amiga, no lo tomaré a mal, ya que pues ustedes son los mejore criticos que hay. ¡comenzemos con el siguiente capitulo!

Capitulo 8: "Playa convencedora"

-Cinco años después…-

13/07/19

-¡esto es divertido!-grito Citlaly.

Citlaly, Armando, Daniel, Alexa, Inving y Rosalinda decidieron ir a la playa. Citlaly y Armando decidieron meterse al agua, Daniel le ponía protector solar a la espalda de Alexa mientras que Rosalinda e Inving disfrutaban la vista del mar. Ya habían pasado cinco años e Inving y Rosalinda ya eran novios.

Las tres parejas eran admirables sin ningún pleito Alexa y Daniel llevaban ya cinco años juntos, de Armando y Citlaly no se podría decir lo mismo que cada tres días se pelean pero llegaron a cumplir cuatro años y por ultimo Rosalinda e Inving llevaban tres años. Todos ya habían terminado la preparatorias ahora estudiaban sus carreras. A sus veinti un año de edad Alexa aun seguía siendo virgen, no se podía decir lo mismo de sus dos amigas que ya la habían perdido.

-el mar…está muy lindo-decía Rosalinda que se encontraba recostada en Inving.

-si…tan cálido como tu-

-Inving… no dudes nunca que te amo-

-ya no lo dudo…te has entregado a mi…solo que… ¿no te arrepientes?-

-nunca- dijo Rosalinda recordando ese bello eh imborrable momento.

Daniel hizo pequeños círculos en la espalda de Alexa.

-Daniel…no-

-lo siento-

-me conoces tan bien…te aprovechas de mi-

-tu igual-

-mentiroso, tú te aprovechas más de mis debilidades-

-me compre un departamento-

-¿de verdad?-

-sí, ya tengo veinti dos, quiero independizarme y se lo dije a mis padres y dijeron que me dejarían vivir mi vida-

-yo…será cuando termine mi doctorado-

-si… pronto… será nuestro aniversario número seis el quince…-

-si, pronto cumpliremos seis años juntos…-

-quiero que nuestro aniversario sea en mi departamento, te hare una cena-

Alexa al pensar que tendría que ir al departamento de Daniel y estar solas con él se sonrojo como un tomate.

Daniel vio eso y le sonrió muy seximente como dándole a entender que leyó sus perversos pensamientos.

-no te hare nada, estarás a salvo conmigo-

-lo dudo-

-¿me he sobrepasado contigo alguna vez?-

-no…bueno está bien, será en tu apartamento-

-se ven tan lindos, al igual que Rosalinda e Inving, quien iba a decir que esos dos serian parejas ya ni yo me lo creí cuando lo dieron por hecho pero no niego que hacen muy bonita pareja-dijo sonriendo Citlaly observando a las dos parejas que no habían entrado al mar. Armando la tenía sujetada.

-¿no sabes si Alexa y Daniel ya…?-Citlaly le sonrió a su novio por hacerle tal pregunta.

-no, Alexa no se deja, no es como yo-

-cierto…quien sabe cuánto más Daniel pueda aguantar, me ha dicho que ha habido momentos donde la pasión a querido vencerlos a ambos y mas él pero, Alexa es la que lo detiene de ir más allá-

-Alexa es muy tímida…Daniel tendrá que ser todo un caballero si quiere…-

-ya se lo he dicho, Daniel está loco por Alexa ya me lo ha dicho, pero tienes que entender ya casi seis años y ¿nada?-

-pero si él la ama…-

-sí, pero Daniel me ha dicho que la desea…y no sabe cuánto tiempo más pueda soportarlo-

-hay…pobre de Daniel…-

-sí, y no lo neguemos Alexa no tiene un mal cuerpo…-

Citlaly giro su cabeza y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

-¡auch!-

-es mi amiga, no lo olvides cuidado con lo que dices, espero que así te refieras a ella delante de Daniel me muero por ver que a él se le olvide que tu eres su mejor amigo y te rompa la cara-

-por favor…habla con Alexa, convénsela-

-tratare-


	9. Cap 9 El menú seré yo?

-Capitulo 9 "el menu sere yo?"

Al día siguiente…

-soy feliz y mucho más ahora que vivo con Armando… despertar todos los días a lado de su cama…-decía con gran animo Citlaly.

-okey-

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto un poco nerviosa Alexa-dijo viéndola moverse de lado a lado.

-estoy nerviosa-

-¿Por qué?...-Alexa le vio la cara y luego bajo la mirada en dirección a la ropa que estaba empinada en una mochila.

-a ¡ya se! Tu cena de mañana con Daniel en su nuevo departamento ¿es eso? –

-si-

-y… ¿a que le temes?-

-a que esa cena… se convierta en mi primera vez, y que el menú sea yo-

-¿y qué tiene que ver? Ya tienes veinti uno y Daniel te ha esperado por bastante tiempo, no crees que ¿ya es hora?-

-me da miedo-

-¿a qué te lastime? No lo creo, es lo menos que el te haría además como él ha sido tu único novio sabrá que eres virgen, con más razón-

-pero…-

-es natural estar nerviosa, ahora eres inexperta digamos que será como ir a una batalla y no saber contra que peleas-

-¿así estuviste tú y Rosalinda?-

-algo así. Lo mío fue de improvisto, no estaba planeado el de Rosalinda si fue planeado pero, llevo cinco años con Armando sentí que era el momento-

-ya veo…con que el momento…-

Alexa se sonrojo recordó aquella vez que se estaban besando y ella sintió como Daniel metió sus dedos por su blusa rosando con su piel de su cintura teniendo la intención de subirle la blusa, pero en ese momento ella tomo sus manos para que no lo hiciera. Había evitado tanto ese momento…ella también lo deseaba ya no podría seguir evitando dolo.

-¿ves? Aun te ruborizas fácilmente, es la clásica prueba de una virgen… te hablo de sexo y te sonrojas hay amiga mía…-

-pero…hay…ya no lose…-

-el momento se dará y aunque no me creas, sabrás que hacer-

-hola muchachas- dijo teresa al entrar a la casa.

-piénsalo Alexa, merece una oportunidad-

-¿eh?-dijo teresa al no entender lo que decían.

-nada señora, buenas noches y buen provecho-

-hasta luego Citlaly, cuando quieras ¡¿eh?!-

-gracias señora- Citlaly se despidió de Alexa y se fue.

-¿Qué hay de cenar?-

-hay carne molida…-

-perfecto estoy hambrienta-

Alexa acompaño a su madre para cenar aunque ella ya había cenado con Citlaly, pero teresa nunca se molestaba por ello.

-mama…-

-¿si hija?-

-¿Cómo es…hacer el amor?-

Su madre se quedo muda.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

-mañana…cumplo mi sexto aniversario con Daniel y me invito a una cena en su departamento y… quiero quedarme a dormir con el…y…-

-basta de tu "y" que me pones nerviosa-

-bueno…yo quiero entregarme a Daniel-

-¿quieres? ¿Daniel te lo propuso?-

-¡NO! El me ha respetado y esperado todo este tiempo-

-ya veo…-

-¿puedo?-

-no me tienes que pedir permiso Alexa, ya eres una mujer .adulta…además, tuve tu edad, y por lo que veo nunca piensas separarte de él…hija… tu riges tu vida, tú la dominas si tú crees y sientes que este es el momento adecuado adelante yo no te detendré además si acepte hace seis años que fuera tu novio fue porque en su forma de mirarte se notaba un amor verdadero y tu lo ves de la misma manera son el uno para el otro-

-gracias mama-

Teresa se levanto y la abrazo.

-solo quiero que seas feliz hija y estoy segura que esa felicidad la encontraras en Daniel y yo quiero estar allí para verlo-

-gracias-

-y una cosa más…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿me lo contaras?-

Alexa entre los brazos de su madre se le escapo una pequeña risita.

-claro que si-

hehehe! se pone más intenso! ustedes que creen?! casí lemon... proximamente! .


	10. Cap 10 Encaje

HOLII! está novela la tengo escrito en word, y en verdad es algo... largita... hehehe xD debo decirles que "alexa" soy yo...! subire dos capitulos por dia, lo haré asi en esta novela por que... en verdad es un POQUITO larga, y nunca acabaré subiendola de uno en uno... asi que... bueno! espero que les guste este cap!

-CAPITULO 10 "Encajes!"

15/07/19

-no se para que viniste Citlaly-decía Alexa toda colorada. Puesto que estaba decidiendo que ropa interior usar.

-calla, me gusta esta ¡color rojo pasión!- decía Citlaly en sus manos tenía una braga de encajes tipo liguero color rojo. Alexa se lo quito de las manos y Citlaly comenzó a reírse.

-yo igual concuerdo contigo- le dijo Alexa rojísima como un tomate.

-¡a ver a ver! Yo igual quiero ayudar-dijo teresa entrando al cuarto.

-¡mama!- grito Alexa.

-veamos cuales tienes Alexa…-le dijo Citlaly sabía que no podría huir así que se rindió y saco la nueva ropa francesa que apenas había comprado. Había de todos los colores eso hizo que teresa y Citlaly se rieran.

-ya hija, acabaras sin mejillas-

-te gusta mucho de encajes ¿verdad?-le pregunto Citlaly al ver que la mayoría eran de encajes.

-te veras hermosa hija-

-a la mayoría de los hombres prefieren de encaje…para quitarlo más rápido- comento Citlaly picaronamente.

-está muy bien todo esto pero… hija, ¿no crees que no enseguida te desnudaras? –

-¡mama!- grito Alexa aun mas sonrojada que nunca.

-es la verdad, y no es porque sea mala pero yo y tu mama somos las de mayor experiencia y déjame decirte que tiene razón, ¿no tienes alguna bata que te haga conjunto?-pregunto Citlaly.

-¿Citlaly tu ya?...- pregunto teresa curiosa.

-ya señora, el anterior año-

-hay hija mía…eso significa que serás la ultima que perderá su virginidad-

-y bien… ¿tienes una bata?-

-no pensé en eso-

-excelente entonces esperen aquí-

Teresa salo del cuarto y se fue al otro ambas se miraron. No tardo mucho en que regreso teresa con una bolsa que decía "ilusión".

-mama eso es…-

-si, como se que eres un poco torpe me imagine que no pensarías en esto así que te compre uno esto es mi regalo por tu primera vez-

Teresa saco la mercería, era todo conjunto una braga con el sostén y su bata de encaje tela francesa todo color rojo teresa se lo entrego a Alexa ella se sonrojo de nuevo al imaginarse que ella usaría eso la tela realmente era seda.

-¡qué lindo! ¡Bien pensado doña teresa! ¡la lencería francesa jamas falla!- dijo Citlaly.

-gracias mama- dijo Alexa un poco apenada.

-te recomiendo que el conjunto entero te lo pongas debajo de la ropa que vayas a usar- le dijo teresa.

-si llevas pantalón, lo sentirás un poco incomodo… ¿por qué no llevas vestido?- dijo Citlaly.

-eso hare-

-excelente buena suerte hija quiero todos los detalles-

-y no te olvides de mi- le recordó Citlaly.

-mama…amiga… gracias de verdad, las quiero-

Ella se termino de arreglar justo en el instante en el que Daniel le envió la dirección del apartamento estaba un poco cerca de la facultad de medicina.

Cuando ella llego vio que todos los apartamentos eran lujos y bastante lindos. Ella sintió como el color se les subía a las mejillas. Llego al número del apartamento: quince. Se quedo ahí parada en la puerta esperando ¿Qué? Ni ella lo sabía. Daniel pareció un adivino, por que cuando Alexa alzo la vista se encontró con su mirada. Él le estaba sonriendo...

...?

¡uyyyy se pone intensoooo! ¡Hasta el proximo cap!


	11. cap 11 Aniversario

he aqui el segundo capitulo del dia de hoy: 14/07/13!

-CAPITULO 11 "Aniversario"

sintió como el color se les subía a las mejillas. Llego al número del apartamento: quince. Se quedo ahí parada en la puerta esperando ¿Qué? Ni ella lo sabía. Daniel pareció un adivino, por que cuando Alexa alzo la vista se encontró con su mirada. Él le estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-eh… discúlpame-

Alexa entro pero no se dio cuenta de que detrás de ella a Daniel se le había escapado una risita.

-¿hace cuanto que estas allí?-

-no hace mucho…-

El apartamento era bastante grande. La sala era hermosa un florero en la mesa de rosas blancas ella se rio sabia que eso él lo había puesto por que las rosas eran caras y ningún hotel o apartamento las traía el aroma era de rosas rojas. Ella se sonrojo ¿todo eso había preparado el para ella? No quería imaginarse el cuarto en el que ella dormiría.

El sirvió la cena fue la comida favorita de ella.

-¿te gusto?-

-sí, siempre me ha gustado tu forma de cocinar-

-es sencillo, inspírate con la persona a la que le cocinaras- ella le sonrió.

-gracias-

-no, eres una mala agradecida todo esto lo hice por ti y no me agradeces- ella se quedo viéndolo no entendía lo pensó un momento y cuando comprendió se levanto y se dirigió hacia él se inclino y lo beso. El vestido de Alexa le llegaba arriba de las rodillas se veía muy sexi así incluso se le podría decir provocativa.

-¿mejor?-le pregunto Alexa desde su asiento.

-así me gusta-

-Daniel…- ella iba a decirle que ese día no lo contendría pero… algo le dijo que no lo hiciera. Ella vio como en los ojos de Daniel había un brillo más bien una esperanza.

-¿si?...-

-nada-

Ambos terminaron de cenar platicaron de sus recuerdos. Daniel le propuso a Alexa bailar un rato y ella que le gusta el amor a la antigua acepto. Daniel puso música lenta y muy romántica apta para el momento ella se acuno en su pecho. Daniel siempre había sido muy romántico incluso antes de ser novios como aquella vez que el aun no sabía que era alérgica a cualquier otra flor que no sean las rosas. Él le dio una margarina que olía demasiado y como a ella ya le empezaba a gustar el tomo y la guardo minutos después empezó a toser y le dio calentura, Citlaly dijo que podría ser una alergia porque ella sabía los mil y un problemas de Alexa. Cuando Citlaly le pregunto que había comido o que si alguien le había dado una flor que no sean rosas Daniel le dijo que él le regalo una margarina entonces Citlaly le dijo de sus alergias y fue ese día que todos se dieron cuenta de que entre Alexa y Daniel ocurría algo por qué a él no le importo quedarse cuatro horas con ella en la enfermería perdiendo las mayorías de las clases. Paso todo el día pidiendo perdón. O aquella vez que Gisela la empujo de broma y Alexa se agarro de la primera persona que vio que fue Daniel ellos cayeron al suelo juntos, pero lo más gracioso fue que Alexa quedo abajo con las piernas abiertas y Daniel en medio de ella fue la primera vez que se sonrojaron por culpa del otro.

-gracias por todo esto-le dijo Alexa.

-es todo un placer-

-te amo-

-yo también pero más que tu-

-lo dudo dame un ejemplo del tamaño de tu amor-

-del tamaño del planeta y la distancia hasta la luna-

-te gano, mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo…-

-Alexa…-

-¿Qué?-

-tú sabes que… te amo y te esperare hasta la eternidad pero…-

-lo sé… es por eso que ya no te contendré…lo único que quiero es pertenecerte a ti-

-¿sabías que hoy?...-

-no, pero es nuestro aniversario y me regalo será ese-

-no lo hagas por compromiso-

Ella le sonrió y le acaricio su mejilla.

-no lo hago por eso…te deseo… y ya no quiero ser solo tu novia…-

-Alexa eres la mujer más linda en todo sentido te amo por hacerme enamorar de ti y por corresponder a mis sentimientos…

-te amo…-

-te amo…-

El la comenzó a besar…ambos eran inexpertos pero su mismo amor les enseñaría además días antes Armando le dijo lo mismo que Citlaly a Alexa. Su beso no paro al contrario ambos lo llenaban mas de pasión era una forma desconocida de besar por partes de ambos parecían que besaban a un desconocido ¿todo eso era lo que Alexa se perdía? ¿Era eso lo que ella contenía? Al fin llegaron al cuarto era tan inexpertos que chocaron mucho con paredes Alexa fue la que se golpeaba pero ella solo se concentraba en el beso. El cuarto estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa roja y de algunas velas aromáticas la cama era de diseño antiguo pero muy cara, ya que el sabia los gustos de ella chocaron de nuevo pero esta vez con el barandal de la cama él le soltó la boca para bajarle el cierre del vestido y ella se le escapo una risita.

-no te burles de mi…serás la primera mujer en mi vida…-

-no tienes buen sentido de dirección… y creo que ya no tengo espalda…-

-¿pero llegamos no?...-

-si…esto es algo que recordare toda mi vida…- se volvió a reir.

-deja de distraerme que ya me atore…-

-¿te ayudo?...-decía Alexa el asunto realmente le pareció divertido.

-no… cuando le cuente a… Armando se burlara de mí… -

-ya lo creo…eres muy malo en…esto-

-ya cállate y ven aquí-

Daniel le agarro de la cintura y delicadamente le bajo las tiras del vestido y como ella había seguido los consejos de su mama y de Citlaly obvio tenía el conjunto francés de seda el la miro con cautela.

-adivino… ¿tu mama o Citlaly?-

-ambas…-

-diles que hicieron bien me lo facilitaron…-

-de acuerdo…-

Ella no comprendió pero se hecho una miradita antes de que el la besara en el cuello a lo que él se refería era que el conjunto era fácil de quitar ya que con solo jalar un hilo la prenda caería.

Fue en ese momento que él la recostó en la cama le desabrocho la bata ahora solo le quedaba la ropa interior, a Daniel el pantalón y el resto…no tardo mucho en que Daniel se desasiera de su pantalón en ese momento Alexa no pudo evitar estremecerse por el nerviosismo.

-tranquila…para mi igual será…-

-lo siento es que… es mi primera vez…-

-si llego a lastimarte… deberás decírmelo enseguida…-

Ella se semi sonrojo y le alzo la mano y se la coloco en su mejilla.

-confió en ti mi amor… no me harás daño…-

Daniel la beso otra vez y se unieron en una sola persona y como le dijo Citlaly ella supo qué hacer en cada momento fue la mejor noche de ambos entre besos se prometieron amor eterno...

...

¡que taaal!? les gustooo!? comentarios por favor! necesito ánimo para seguir! hasta mañana! .


	12. Cap 12 sé mi esposa

_las palabras en cursiva _son los pensamientos.

Bien, el primer capitulo del día de hoy... es lunes, realmente debería darme mucho sueño, pero... son vacaciones! así que tendre tiempo para esto, disfruten!

-CAPITULO 12 "se mi esposa"

Alexa amanecio en la cama de espaldas la sabana le cubría sus partes más importantes todo menos la espalda y sus piernas ella abrió los ojos se sentía tan bien… era mentira las cosas que decían sobre la primera vez… no sentía ni una pisca de dolor, al contrario se sentía tan bien como si hubiera nacido de nuevo no quiso levantarse ella se acordó de esa noche tan maravillosa y lo único que hacía era sonreír.

De repente sintió como Daniel le empezaba a besar la espalda ella sonrió para sí misma tomo la sabana para cubrirse y se sentó en la cama Daniel la miro tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, la cara tan lozana…con esa mujer que hizo el amor la anterior noche de recordarlo le daba ganas de tocarla de nuevo.

-te traje el desayuno-

-eres maravilloso…-

Él le puso en sus piernas una charola de madera para enfermos, para que desayunara le hizo unos huevos fritos, un vaso de jugo de naranja dulce y un poco de sandia picada a lado del plato se hallaba una rosa roja. La sabana se le iba a caer así que la agarro y le sonrió a Daniel este, se rio.

-ya no tienes nada que ocultarme, ahora te conozco completa, centímetro por centímetro-

Alexa se acabo todo el desayuno y se tomo el jugo de naranja.

-cocinas muy delicioso…-le dijo Alexa.

-todo por ti preciosa-

-la rosa igual es un lindo detalle…no solo porque son las únicas que no me causan alergia si no porque…su aroma es hechizante- cuando Citlaly le había dicho a Daniel de las alergias de Alexa al principio no podía creer que una chica tan bonita y que tiene una apariencia tan saludable tuviera tantos cuidados. Ella tomo la rosa para aspirar su aroma, pero su nariz choco con algo metálico. Ella alejo la rosa y cuando vio lo que vio una lagrima rodo sobre su mejilla…

-Alexa…-le susurro Daniel en tono de consuelo.

Ella saco el anillo que había en la rosa, y con su otra mano se tapo la boca. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Si, era lo que ella se imaginaba, un anillo de compromiso.

Daniel se arrodillo frente Alexa y tomo su mano izquierda.

-Alexa Daniela Marin Lugo… sé mi esposa-

-oh… Daniel…-

-¿Qué dices Alexa? ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

-¡SI!- dijo Alexa con una gran sonrisa. Era tanta su felicidad que se abalanzo sobre él. El la abrazo de su cintura era maravilloso tenerla así desnuda encima de el.

-cuanto te amo Daniel… mí amor… ¿puedo decirte así?-

-claro que si mi princesa-

-te amo tanto… eres lo más maravilloso que me pudo a ver pasado…eres solo mío a partir de ahora…-

-y tú solo mía- le toco la mejilla...

**contiunuara**


	13. Cap 13 me voy a casar

bien, el último capitulo del dia!

-CAPITULO 13 "me voy a casar"

Al día siguiente…

Ella fue a visitar a Citlaly, cuando ella le abrió Alexa se lanzo a sus brazos como niña chiquita.

-¡fue maravilloso!-

-te lo dije-

-y no solo fue la noche más mágica de mi vida si no que tan bien…-Alexa alzo su mano izquierda y Citlaly vio su anillo.

-¡no me digas que!...-

-sipi-

-¡me alegro por ti! Qué bueno ahora tendré con quien entretenerme-

-¿eh?-

-anteriormente fue escogiendo tu ropa… ¡ahora será organizando una boda junto a tu mama!-

-dame tiempo… aun no les he dicho a mis padres que me voy a casar…-

-solo le dijiste que…-

-si…-

-lo que te convenía picaruda-

-¡Citlaly!-

Cuando Alexa le dijo que se iba a casar, ella se alegro mucho por su hija ya que todo lo que decía sobre el primer amor ere mentira ya que su hija se casaría con su primer novio ya ni ella se lo creía ya que teresa era la que le decía que su primer amor seria pasajero que solo va y viene. En cambio de Luis no se podría decir lo mismo que por primera vez lloro él se decía si mismo que perdería a su única hija, sin embargo le dio su bendición y le deseó la mejor felicidad de el mundo ya que su misión como padre ya la había cumplido; crecer a una bella mujer, inteligente y llena de valores todo para encontrar a la persona con quien compartiría el resto de su vida.

Los meses pasaron… Alexa salía diario junto con Citlaly, Rosalinda y su madre a probarse una tienda completa de vestidos. Alexa no podía evitar pensar que esos momentos los podía haber compartido con Gisela igual… pero ella jamás lo hubiese permitido.

En la escuela de medicina Alexa conocía a Gabriela una chica muy interactiva y un poco torpe. Los días en la facultad la pasaba genial aunque Alexa desearía compartirlo con sus amigos pero cada quien eligió su profesión. Aunque Alexa era feliz así a nadie le había dicho que ella estaba comprometida normalmente se quitaba el anillo antes de entrar a la facultad, a veces le daba ganas de ponérselo por un compañero, Manuel, que la fastidiaba todo el tiempo, coqueteándola y acosándola.

**continuara** hasta mañana!


	14. Cap 14 son solo piropos

El primer cap del dia!

-CAPITULO 14 "Son solo piropos"

25/08/19

Alexa abrió los ojos se encontraba recostada en el pecho de Daniel desnuda, lo natural.

-Daniel…-

-¿si?-

-¿crees que Gisela este bien?-

-supongo… no se ha sabido de ella en mucho tiempo…-

-aunque no me creas…la extraño-

-¿a pesar de cómo te trato?-

-si… yo nunca la odiaría… me imagino que su dolor de perder a quien más amaba en la vida fue doloroso-

-lo sé… ¿tanto te preocupa?-

-si quisiera saber cómo esta… todos los preparativos de la boda lo veo con mi mama, Rosalinda y Citlaly pero… ciento que ella falta.-

-ya veo…-

Alexa se incorporo y tomo su sabana.

-¿ya es hora?-

-si… me tengo que ir Gabriela me vendrá a buscar-

-okey, te paso a recoger-

Alexa se cambio se puso el uniforme de la facultad.

-de acuerdo adiós-

Daniel vio la tristeza que había en los ojos de Alexa al recordar Gisela y quería hacer algo ¿pero qué? Entonces, tuvo una idea.

Alexa bajo de inmediato sabia que tan puntual era Gabriela.

-hola-

-¿nos vamos?- le dijo Gabriela.

-¿y eso que no te fuiste con Antonio?-

-¿Antonio?-

-si, creí que te gustaba- le hizo una sonrisa sexi.

-¿a mi Antonio gustarme? Claro que no Antonio es muy guapo sí, pero a pesar de ser un donjuán no hay ninguna relación que el tome en serio dice que porque ninguna es la indicada-

- ya veo…-

-en cambio a ti, te come con los ojos… tienes muchos admiradores Alexa como te envidio-

-claro que no… para mi Antonio es un amigo nada más-

-solo que Manuel es el único que se ha querido sobre pasar contigo deberías ponerle un alto-

-son solo piropos… y…-

-tú sabes que es más que eso-

-no creo que se atreva a hacerme algo-

-nunca se sabe… solo cuídate Alexa-

Cuando Alexa llego a la facultad…

-hola hermosa- le dijo Antonio, realmente si era muy guapo.

-hola Antonio-

-hola-le dijo también Gabriela.

-Alexa mi bella flor…- le dijo Manuel.

-eso es tan antiguo Manuel, deja de molestar a Alexa- le dijo Antonio con una voz amenazadora.

-eso no te incumbe a ti- le respondió Manuel.

-ya que la clase va a comenzar-

La clase comenzó y termino. Ya era hora de irse y Alexa y Gabriela siempre eran las ultimas en irse.

-hermosas insisto, ¿no quieren que les dé un aventón?-

-no gracias Antonio… siempre tan galán-le dijo Alexa.

-bueno… cuídense chicas-

Antonio las dejo solas y se fue cuando Alexa y Gabriela salieron ya no había nadie.

-creo que no entendí muy bien el tema Alexa… ¿me ayudas?- le pregunto Gabriela poniéndose delante de Alexa.

-claro que si-

-como te envidio Alexa… siempre tan inteligente…- le sonrió Gabriela.

-bueno ya, el corazón humano tiene distintos…-

-hola lindura qué bueno que te veo- le decía sínicamente Manuel.

-largo Manuel aquí nadie te invito-le dijo Gabriela.

-ni a ti en la conversación-

-hola Manuel ¿podrías hacerme el favor de irte?- dijo Alexa.

-no mí amor hoy serás mía-

-¿Qué?-

Manuel tomo por la muñeca a Alexa y la jalo así si Gabriela trato de ayudarla pero Manuel le pego en la cara y ella quedo noqueada que no se dio cuenta en qué momento Manuel se llevo a Alexa. Alexa vio que el labio de Gabriela sangraba forcejeó, pero tenía tan poca fuerza…

-¡Gabriela!.. ¡Ayúdame!-...


	15. Cap 15 la primera pelea

-CAPITULO 15 "La primera pelea"

Manuel tomo por la muñeca a Alexa y la jalo así si Gabriela trato de ayudarla pero Manuel le pego en la cara y ella quedo noqueada que no se dio cuenta en qué momento Manuel se llevo a Alexa. Alexa vio que el labio de Gabriela sangraba forcejeó, pero tenía tan poca fuerza…

-¡Gabriela!.. ¡Ayúdame!-

-Alexa… debo… ayudarla…-decía Gabriela aun noqueada por el golpe.

Manuel se la llevo atrás de un salón.

-que bueno tu falda es corta me lo facilitaras-

-¡no! ¡Por favor!-

Manuel jalo del hilo de su playera y su bra quedo al descubierto.

-¡wow! ¡Siempre te he deseado!-

-¡no por favor!-suplicaba Alexa.

Manuel se llevo a Alexa atrás de un salón todo obscuro. Él le tomo el cierre de su falda y se lo desabrocho en ese momento ella grito y se pego mas a la pared para que su falda no se le callera.

-serás mía…puedo apostar que tienes un buen cuerpo-

-te lo suplico…- Alexa empezó a llorar.

-¡ya cállate!-

Manuel le dio una bofetada a Alexa.

-te lo mereces-

-no…por favor…-

Alexa dio un grito pidiendo ayuda y Manuel le puso una mano en la boca para callarla y con la otra se disponía a pegarla. Pero una mano detuvo la de Manuel.

-¡no te atrevas a tocarla!- le dijo una voz amenazadora.

-¡Alexa! ¿Amiga estas bien?-

-Gabriela…-

-este joven fue al primero que vi y le pedí ayuda-

-¿Alexa estas bien?-le pregunto aquel joven.

-¿Daniel?-

Daniel separo a Manuel de Alexa entonces Alexa se lanzo a los brazos de Daniel.

-¿tu quién diablos eres?- le dijo Manuel.

-¡su prometido!-

-¿prometido?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Manuel y Gabriela.

-¡eso es imposible Alexa no tiene ningún anillo ni tampoco a dicho nada!-

Daniel le alzo su mano izquierda pero no encontró su anillo de compromiso.

-¿Alexa… tu?...-

En ese momento Daniel aflojo sus brazos y la soltó.

-me voy, pensé que eras pura-le dijo Manuel, dio la media vuelta y se retiro.

Gabriela se disponía a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Gabriela!-

- creí que eras mi amiga pero veo que no- le dijo Gabriela y en ese momento Gabriela se retiro.

Alexa se amarro el hilo de su blusa y se volteo hacia Daniel. El tenía su cabeza baja.

-vámonos…-

-d- Daniel…-

Ellos se subieron al auto y durante todo el trascurso ninguno hablo.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Daniel aporreo la puerta.

-¡¿Por qué?!- le pregunto Daniel muy enojado.

-¡hay una explicación!-

-¡muy bien pues dilo!-

-es que… ¿Qué dirían las personas de mi que… soy tan joven y estoy prometida?...-

-eres una… ¡tonta!.. Solo por eso…-

-por lo social…-

-¿lo social? ¡¿Te importa más lo social?!-

-tú sabes que no…pero eso no importa tu me amas y yo a ti…-

-¡¿quién rayos podría amarte?!-

Eso fue todo, ella estaba dispuesta a pedirle perdón por todos los medios pero después de oír esas palabras ya no le importaba nada mas de él. Había escuchado muchas veces esa oración pero, de la persona que menos se lo esperaba escuchar era de la persona que más amaba.

Alexa bajo la mirada y una lagrima rodo sobre su mejilla sonrosada, alzo su mano izquierda deslizando sus dedos para quitarse aquel anillo. Cuando lo hizo, se lo asentó en la mesa y le dijo:

-entonces… si no me amas, esto no va a funcionar…adiós Daniel- ella se volteo y tomo su bulto entre sus manos y se marcho...


End file.
